Antes de tudo, a versão dele
by Anaisa
Summary: UA. D/G . Aos sete, eu queria a sua amizade. Aos dezesseis, eu te pedi em namoro. Aos vinte e cinco... nós nos casamos por acidente. Especial de três capítulos. Cap 3 POSTADO!
1. Capítulo Um: A amizade

**Antes de tudo, a versão dele.**

_**Capítulo Um: A amizade.**_

Sete anos e três meses.

Minha mãe me fez levar aquele bolo enorme aos novos vizinhos.

Antes, fizera um comentário que me pareceu um tanto malvado. Ela havia dito que o bolo era algo essencial. Principalmente, por causa do tamanho daquela família.

Bom, não é todo dia que você vê nove pessoas morando em uma casa. Pessoas normais não têm sete filhos. Era o que mamãe dizia, enquanto tentava não parecer tão escandalizada com tudo aquilo.

Então, eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer os vizinhos que iriam morar na casa mais estranha da minha rua.

Com a enorme caixa na mão, eu tentei, em vão, abrir o pequeno portão branco.

Até que eu vi a menina ruiva parada na janela, me encarando.

Achei isso meio idiota da parte dela. Quero dizer, ela me _viu_ quase morrendo para abrir aquele portão. Ela me viu parado em frente da casa esquisita dela e... simplesmente não fez nada.

Qual era o problema dela?

"Olá."-disse uma mulher ruiva, um tanto gorda, ao abrir a porta. Ela foi até a frente da casa, mas não abriu o pequeno portão.-"Quem é você?"

"Draco Malfoy."-respondi.-"A minha mãe... ela me mandou entregar isso."-eu estendi a enorme caixa, fazendo-a passar por cima do portão branco.

A mulher pareceu surpresa. Acho que de onde ela vinha, as pessoas não faziam gentilezas desse tipo.

É, isso explicaria muita coisa sobre a menina parada na janela.

"Bom, meu nome é Molly Weasley."-disse a mulher, enquanto pegava a enorme caixa.-"Obrigada, querido, mas o que é isso?"

"Um bolo."-respondi, lentamente.

A mulher abriu um sorriso.

"Bom, acho que você gostaria de um pedaço, certo?"-ela sugeriu, abrindo o portão e me convidando a entrar.-"E tenho certeza que os meus filhos... adorariam você."

É.

Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

* * *

Sete anos e cinco meses.

Mamãe quase pirou quando viu o estado das minhas roupas. Ela disse que um jovem rico como eu (JOVEM. Pelo amor de Deus, eu tinha sete anos nessa época) não podia se dar o luxo de sujar as roupas.

Mas eu não tivera culpa. Gina Weasley me convencera que jogar beisebol com os seus irmãos seria uma boa idéia.

E eu simplesmente concordei. Não era sempre que me convidavam a jogar beisebol.

Não era muito popular no meu bairro. Sempre fui visto como o cara rico que não dava muito papo para as pessoas, mas aquilo estava mudando desde que eu começara a ser amigo de Gina Weasley. Desde que eu começara a concordar com as suas loucuras.

Você vai notar que em várias épocas da minha vida... eu simplesmente concordei com ela.

Acho que eu odiava vê-la chorando por minha causa. Odiava desapontá-la.

Enfim, quando entramos no campo, eu percebi que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. Eu usava as minhas melhores roupas e aquilo era lama pura.

Acho que roupas bonitas e lama não combinam de jeito algum.

E junte beisebol e um jogador inexperiente e você vê no que eu me meti.

"Gina... acho que a minha mãe está me chamando."-foi o que eu falei.

"Você está com medo dos meus irmãos, Draco?"-ela perguntou, o tom não era de preocupação.

Gina Weasley estava tirando uma da minha cara.

E eu não suportava isso. Ou melhor, até hoje eu não suporto isso.

"Lógico que não."-eu respondi, de maneira arrogante. Igual ao meu pai.

"Então, venha jogar."-ela desafiou.-"Se você não está com medo, o que te impede?"

Dei o meu melhor sorriso a Gina.

"Nada."

Ela sorriu, mas eu ainda via que não acreditava em mim.

"Bom, então, vamos ver se você consegue rebater."

E Gina foi até um dos seus vários irmãos.

Percebi que Rony Weasley, aquele que tinha a minha idade, não estava ali. Lembrei que eu tinha que perguntar o que acontecera a ele, mas isso não seria possível agora já que Gina trazia o meu taco.

"Bom, rebata e corra, Malfoy."-ela disse, jogando o taco para mim.

Eu meio que afundei quando ela me entregou.

Ah, Deus, aquilo era pesado demais.

Eu jamais conseguiria segurar aquilo direito.

Então, você pergunta como Gina Weasley não tinha nenhuma dificuldade.

E eu respondo que quando você tem seis irmãos mais velhos que simplesmente te fazem de capacho, você acaba desenvolvendo forças ocultas.

Ah, cara, por que eu não tinha um irmão mais velho?

"Você não conseguirá rebater se você ficar desse jeito."-disse um garoto ruivo que tentava não rir da minha falta de força.-"Além do mais, Gina te entregou o taco mais pesado."

E nisso, eu fiquei bem bravo.

Qual é? Ela me fazia pensar que eu deveria ter comido todo aquele espinafre que eu simplesmente jogava pela janela enquanto mamãe não via.

"Tente esse."-disse aquele garoto ruivo, me entregando um outro taco.-"Acho que esse é bem melhor, não?"

E era.

Assim, um tanto mais confiante – e com uma raiva assassina, eu fui até o lugar onde eu rebateria.

Vi um dos seus irmãos, que eu ainda não sabia o nome, segurando a pequena bola branca. Gina estava próxima a segunda base e era do time adversário ao meu.

"Vamos lá, Draco."-disse Gina, com aquele sorriso minúsculo no rosto.-"Vamos ver o que você é capaz."

Apenas segurei o bastão com mais força.

Concentrei-me apenas na bola que ainda estava na mão de seu irmão.

Ele jogou a bola.

E eu simplesmente rebati.

No momento seguinte, comecei a correr que nem um desesperado. Pisei no quadradinho da primeira base, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar à segunda, Gina Weasley se chocou contra mim.

Antes, eu corria.

No instante seguinte, eu estava tossindo lama.

"Você está fora."-ela disse, se levantando toda feliz.

Só que eu só consegui entrar em pânico.

Eu conseguia imaginar a minha mãe – a louca por limpeza- surtando completamente ao ver o estado das minhas roupas.

Entenda que eu tampouco ajudei.

Continuei deitado no meio de toda aquela lama.

Simplesmente fantástico.

"Gina."-eu sibilei.-"Minha mãe vai me matar."

Ela só olhou um instante as minhas roupas.

"Draco."-ela falou, se agachando e estendendo a sua mão.-"Nós estamos no meio do jogo. Ele não pode ficar simplesmente interrompido porque Vossa Majestade não quer sair do caminho."

Pouco me importei com os seus irmãos que nos olhavam com curiosidade – aquele que me ajudara com o taco parecia, além disso, um tanto apreensivo.

"Saia do meu caminho."-eu falei, ignorando completamente a mão estendida.-"Não quero jogar mais com você e com a sua família maluca. Por sua causa, a minha mãe vai me matar. Por sua causa, você está me entendendo?"

OK.

Acho que aquilo foi um tanto cruel.

Não se deve gritar para uma menina de seis anos que ela é maluca. E que a sua família é completamente maluca também. Ah, sim, também a acusei de meu assassinato e mesmo que aquilo seja metafórico, eu sei que ela se sentiria culpada.

É Gina Weasley, afinal.

Sem a mão de Gina, eu me levantei.

E eu vi a sua expressão mudando conforme as palavras eram lentamente absorvidas.

Ela não sorria mais.

Ela não olhava para mim.

Ela apenas... chorava.

* * *

Sete anos e seis meses.

Eu não a via há um mês. Acho que a culpa grudava em mim. A culpa e a vergonha por acusá-la daquele jeito. Não conseguia sair de casa.

Ela tampouco me visitara. Gina sequer se aproximou da minha casa. E eu sei que ela não bateria na minha porta.

Mamãe estava feliz. Ela acreditava que o fato de ter feito amizade com a menina Weasley me fizera irresponsável, mas desde aquela época, eu não acreditava muito nisso.

Além do mais, qual é a graça de simplesmente se manter... impecável? Eu parecia um pequeno adulto.

Pensando que eu deveria me libertar novamente, eu saí de casa. Usava as roupas que mamãe queria doar aos pobres.

Se eu usasse roupas velhas, era o que eu pensava, talvez ela nem se lembre da nossa briga.

Inocente?

Desesperado?

É, eu era totalmente aquilo.

Abri o pequeno portão branco e entrei na casa.

Fiquei feliz ao ver que ele continuava daquele mesmo jeito. Nada parecia ter mudado.

Exceto quando eu bati na porta e vi Rony Weasley me encarando.

E ao contrário de mim, ele não estava feliz.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"-foi o que ele perguntou.-"Você quer se assegurar que ela está completamente triste?"

"Eu poderia falar com ela?"

"Quer nos chamar de malucos de novo?"-ele praticamente berrou.-"Porque eu já sei o que você falou."

"Eu... não quis dizer aquilo."-balbuciei.-"Eu apenas vim pedir desculpas."

Ele não queria acreditar em mim.

"Além do mais."-completei, atrevido.-"Isso não é da sua conta."

Percebi que não devia ter falado isso, quando Rony Weasley simplesmente me empurrou.

Caí de costas.

Aquilo não iria ficar assim, foi o que eu pensei.

Então, eu me levantei e fiz o mesmo com Rony, só que ele, ao contrário de mim, não caiu.

Agora de 'estou aborrecido com você, Malfoy', Rony Weasley parecia... furioso.

E foi quando eu vi o punho do ruivo vindo em direção ao meu rosto.

OK.

Imagine dois garotos magrelos de sete anos.

Um loiro tentando parar o sangramento do nariz. E, ao mesmo tempo, tentando se esquivar dos socos do ruivo.

Era aquela bela briga de garotos.

E eu estava perdendo. Perdendo de um jeito bem vergonhoso.

"Rony!"-disse Gina, escandalizada. Ela estava ao meu lado, tentava de algum jeito puxar o irmão.-"Rony, pare!"-ela gritou, novamente.

Só que era em vão.

Então, ela se foi. Gina voltava para dentro de casa, gritando pela mãe.

"Ronald Weasley!"-eu pude escutar a senhora Weasley (Molly, eu tinha que lembrar de chamá-la de Molly, mas será que ela gostaria de ser chamada de Molly depois do que eu fizera?) berrando irritada.-"Solte-o imediatamente."

Só depois de escutar o grito da mãe, Rony parou de tentar me matar.

Ele me soltou. Eu ainda estava com a mão no meu nariz.

"Oh, querido."-ela falou, completamente chocada.-"Ronald, vá para o seu quarto."-e nisso, a sua voz mudara.

OK.

Ela realmente poderia assustar qualquer um com aquele grito histérico.

"Venha, Draco."-ela disse, de maneira mais suave (poderia ser a mesma pessoa?).-"Sente-se no sofá e levante a sua cabeça."

Imediatamente, fiz o que ela ordenou.

Gina sentara-se ao meu lado, apenas a observei por alguns momentos.

Eu a vi mais triste. E isso _me_ deixou triste.

"Oi."-falei. Péssima idéia porque tudo doía.

Oh, Deus, por que quando eu preciso de um irmão mais velho... Você apenas dá as costas?

Fechei os olhos.

E foi aí que eu senti a mão de Gina sobre a minha.

Só com esse gesto, eu já sabia: nós éramos amigos novamente.

CONTINUA...

Escutando Wish you were here – Pink Floyd

N/A: Olá pessoas!

Normalmente, vocês não me veriam tão cedo com uma nova D/G, mas eu tive a minha pequena crise de insônia e... acabou surgindo isso que vocês acabaram de ler. Na verdade, a idéia era que fosse uma one-shot, mas achei melhor dividir nesses três capítulos pequenos.

Então, por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam, OK?

E eu prometo não demorar muito com o próximo.

Beijos,

Anaisa


	2. Capítulo Dois: O pedido

_**Capítulo Dois: O pedido**_

Quinze anos, onze meses, trinta dias e vinte e duas horas (em poucas palavras: _quase _dezesseis anos).

Eu abri a porta da minha casa sem a maior animação, meu pai tirava qualquer coisa do carro, mas não quis esperá-lo.

Legal.

Era o meu aniversário.

O que significava que eu, minha mãe e meu pai iríamos jantar em algum restaurante caro e chique.

Você sabe, aqueles que não servem comida e sim pequenas porções. Para completar, esses restaurantes têm aquelas bandas de jazz.

Já falei que os meus pais pedem que essa mesma banda idiota de jazz toque 'Parabéns para você'? E depois, uma pequena coletânea de... argh, jazz, é tocada em sua homenagem.

E eu nem gosto de jazz.

Então, imagine a alegria dos meus amigos ao escutarem que eu iria jantar em algum restaurante chique que só servia mini-porções - sim, diferente dos meus sete anos de idade, eu agora tenho _vários_ amigos, talvez isso tenha ocorrido porque depois de ter sido expulso, com onze anos e dez meses, da escola de elite, eu passei a freqüentar a escola pública que tinha no meu bairro e isso nem foi tão ruim. Você sabe, o fato de ter sido expulso, já que eu não agüentava mais aquela escola que meus pais me colocaram quando eu tinha cinco anos.

Crianças de cinco anos (normais, obviamente) vão para a escola e, você sabe, brincam, desenham, brincam de novo, fazem qualquer atividade que pareça divertida e... bem, apenas ficam brincando até os seus pais chegarem.

Já crianças que devem seguir o exemplo dos pais – você sabe, filhas de grandes empresários e políticos locais -, vão para a escola de terno e gravata (não estou brincando. CINCO anos e eu já tinha um armário que faria inveja a qualquer político) e começam a aprender um milhão de línguas.

Como se eu quisesse escrever o meu nome em chinês.

Enfim, eu fui expulso. Aos onze anos, como eu acabei de mencionar.

Eu preciso dizer que aquilo foi só uma aposta estúpida de pequenos 'adultos' entediados com a própria vida estudantil?

Quero dizer, sim, nós saímos pelados pela escola. Sim, nós achávamos que não seríamos pegos.

E nós esquecemos que haveria, naquele dia, o ensaio do coral da escola.

O coral formado apenas por meninas, se você não entendeu.

Então, eu e Blaise Zabini nos vimos completamente ferrados. Acredite, eu tentei tampar as minhas partes de algum modo, mas acho que isso não fez com que a diretoria tivesse pena alguma de nós dois.

Eu ainda lembro da cara de vergonha da minha mãe. A mãe de Zabini parecia completamente chocada com tudo o que acontecera.

Quando meu pai soube, ele só conseguia gritar que se algum jornal publicasse que eu fora expulso por andar pelado na escola, nós estaríamos arruinados.

É.

Lógico que isso aconteceria. Porque algum jornal publicaria a minha bunda branca e magra de onze anos na capa. E começaria a descrever os problemas de crianças de onze anos que andam peladas na escola.

Papai, você é rico, mas não tão famoso assim.

E além do mais, a internet ainda estava se fortalecendo. Não existiam celulares com câmera. Então, a probabilidade de alguém ter tirado alguma foto ou mesmo filmado a minha pequena performance na escola... eram nulas.

Então, relaxe.

Assim, recebi o meu castigo.

"Você me fez gastar milhões naquela escola, Draco."-ele disse, o mesmo tom frio que usava com os empregados que não faziam o que ele mandava.-"Eu não vou gastar mais alguns milhões com você. Não mais."

OK.

Milhões?

Você está completamente inflacionando a mensalidade daquela porcaria.

Como ficara decidido, eu me mudaria para a escola pública do bairro.

Mamãe apenas se encolhia quando me imaginava em uma escola pública com milhões de pessoas que não eram tão ricas como nós.

Preciso dizer que não havia drogados, nem nada do tipo?

A escola era bem normal, pelo amor de Deus. As paredes eram limpas (OK, às vezes, apareciam umas pichações), os armários estavam em perfeito estado, a comida do refeitório poderia ser bem agradável (dependia, obviamente do humor das cozinheiras) e poucas pessoas realmente implicaram comigo.

Talvez o fato de ter sido expulso por aquela escola caríssima impressionasse os outros alunos. Acho que eles imaginavam que eu tinha matado alguém ou qualquer coisa assim.

O que era bem mais legal do que a verdade.

E também tinha o fato de que Gina Weasley estudava lá.

Então, você vê que eu não estava tão triste. Afinal, a minha amiga estudava lá.

Eu conhecia alguém.

E Blaise Zabini acabou se mudando também para essa escola. Ele me disse, sarcástico, que ele pagaria todos os pecados naquele lugar, mas ele sabia o quanto aquilo seria divertido.

Nenhum monitor te advertindo porque a sua gravata está virada um pouco mais para a esquerda.

Nenhum professor implicando com o fato de você assinar, cada dia, de um jeito diferente.

Ninguém pegando no seu pé porque você não foi capaz de ler aquele livro de oitocentas páginas.

Eu só seria um garoto normal de onze anos.

Eu iria com Gina todos os dias para escola. Rony nos acompanharia também (depois da nossa pequena briga, nós nos desculpamos, porém, nunca fui tão amigo dele), até o momento em que ele e Hermione Granger (a garota inteligente que estava nas classes mais avançadas) começaram a namorar.

Assim, com quase dezesseis anos, eu vivia uma rotina.

E era feliz.

Bom, isso foi antes da pequena festa de aniversário que os meus pais fizeram.

"Dezesseis anos!"-disse meu pai, parecendo animado.-"Apenas se divirta."

Eu ainda estava meio confuso com tudo aquilo.

Sabe, não é todo dia que você abre a porta da sua casa e encontra todas aquelas pessoas da escola _pública_ comendo salgadinhos e tomando refrigerantes.

Eles tomaram refrigerantes enquanto meus pais estavam na sala. Quando eles saíram para a festa do sócio de meu pai (o que me faz ver que eles só fizeram a minha festa para conseguirem escapulir para outra), as coisas começaram a mudar.

Primeiro, eles tiraram, Deus sabe da onde, um enorme barril de chope.

Segundo, as coisas começaram a ficar mais agitadas depois que o volume da música foi aumentado de maneira bem considerável.

E quando a festa migrou da sala para o grande jardim (com direito a piscina), as coisas realmente esquentaram.

"Não está se divertindo?"-perguntou Gina, assim que me encontrou.

Lógico que Gina já tinha mergulhado na minha piscina. Tirando os casais que preferiam ficar se amassando em algum canto da minha casa (o que me fazia ter medo de ir até o meu quarto – não queria ser padrinho de qualquer criança que nasceria nove meses depois, pode ter certeza), eu era o único que não tinha vestido nenhuma roupa de banho.

Mas Gina estava... uau. O biquíni verde escuro realçava a pele branca. É, ela estava apenas... uau.

Eu sabia que ela era uma garota.

Já a tinha visto de sutiã em várias vezes que eu subia para ver se ela estava pronta, mas nunca... tinha a olhado daquele jeito.

Você sabe, o jeito que garotos olham.

"Digamos que eu não esperava por uma festa."-falei, sorrindo.-"Sabe, eu esperava jantar enquanto escutava jazz."

Gina riu. Ela logo olhou no meu relógio.

"Ahn, feliz aniversário Draco."-ela falou, me abraçando.-"Bom, eu estou três minutos atrasada, mas isso significa alguma coisa."

Apertei-a levemente contra o meu corpo.

"Você nunca se atrasou tanto, Ginevra."-eu falei, tentando parecer bravo-"Pelo menos, quando você ligava em casa e deixava o recado... o horário que aparecia mostrava o minuto exato."

"Sinto muito, Draco."-ela falou, me soltando, parecendo toda dramática.-"Na verdade, eu queria falar parabéns em outro lugar, mas você simplesmente não ajudou."

Encarei Gina interessado.

O que ela estava querendo insinuar com aquilo?

"Onde?"-perguntei.

Então, ela segurou o meu braço.

E começou a me arrastar até a piscina.

"Não mesmo."-falei.-"Eu nem me troquei."

"E qual é a graça de se trocar?"-ela perguntou.

"_Você_ se trocou."-retruquei.-"Sério, Gina, me dê um tempo."

"Eu sei que você vai fugir."-ela exclamou.-"Draco, é o seu aniversário."

"Por isso mesmo."-eu falei.-"Só que ao contrário de você, eu ainda estou usando as mesmas roupas que eu usei na escola."

Minha mãe, para me manter longe de casa, me fizera ir até o escritório de meu pai.

Então, imagine a minha alegria ao ficar das três da tarde até as sete horas da noite naquele escritório. Enquanto eu escutava meu pai falando que aquilo tudo seria meu algum dia, eu pensava que poderia estar em coisa, fazendo qualquer coisa útil.

"Você tira apenas o tênis, OK?"-disse Gina, completamente vencida.-"Eu vou ficar totalmente do seu lado. Sério, você não vai conseguir escapar."

Revirei os olhos.

Gina apenas colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

"O que você está esperando?"

"Que você esqueça toda essa coisa de entrar na piscina?"-falei.-"Por que você não chama o seu irmão para ir até a piscina?"

Em outras palavras: por que você não resolve encher o saco do seu irmão?

"Porque, tolinho, Deus sabe onde ele se enfiou com Hermione."-falou Gina.-"E sério, não tenho a mínima vontade de ver o meu irmão enfiando a língua na boca de alguém."

Nisso eu tive que concordar.

"Nenhum outro amigo?"-perguntei. Gina praticamente me empurrara para o chão.-"Está bem, Weasley."

"Bom, tem aquela pessoa."-ela respondeu, apontando para a garota morena que nos observava.

O copo azul que ela segurava parecia um tanto amassado.

"Pansy."-falei, revirando os olhos.-"Você a convidou?"

"Lógico que sim, Draco."-ela respondeu, irônica.-"Porque eu adoraria ver o reencontro de vocês dois."

Olhei para os outros convidados.

E vi Harry Potter.

"Potter está aqui."-eu falei, cruzando os braços.-"E você fica falando que não ajudou a minha mãe com a lista?"

Gina pareceu estranha durante alguns segundos.

Preciso acrescentar que Gina Weasley e Harry Potter simplesmente se agarravam no refeitório... há algumas semanas?

E que eu começava a me sentir meio ameaçado, desde que a nossa pequena rotina estava sendo quebrada pelo garoto magrelo, de óculos e olhos verdes?

Não que eu não gostasse de Harry Potter.

Tá, nesse momento, eu tenho uma antipatia enorme por ele.

"Ele me pediu em namoro, Draco."-ela respondeu, sentando ao meu lado.

Meu coração parecer parar durante alguns segundos.

"E o que você respondeu?"-perguntei, tentando parecer não muito interessado.

"Eu... não dei uma resposta decente."-ela disse.-"Mas acho que nós não deveríamos falar sobre isso no seu aniversário. Não agora, Draco."-e ela observou que eu ainda usava os meus tênis.-"Retire logo os seus sapatos, Malfoy."

Só que eu não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso.

Na verdade, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar.

Talvez tudo se resumisse:

Por que você está aqui ao meu lado? Enquanto Harry Potter parece cada vez mais deslocado com tudo isso?

"Ela é ridícula por ter vindo."-resmungava Gina.

Segui o olhar da garota. Ela encarava Pansy Parkinson e não parecia nada feliz.

Olhei para a Gina, de maneira interrogativa.

"Sabe, a sua mãe a convidou antes de vocês pararem de sair. Ela meio que tinha dado tarefas especiais a Pansy – assim como deu algumas para mim -, mas é meio estranho pensar que depois de tudo o que acontecera entre vocês. Você sabe, o fato de ter parado de convidá-la a sair e ela ter agido como uma completa louca depois disso."

Eu sabia.

Pansy não aceitara muito bem quando eu dissera que não queria mais nada.

Caramba, eu sou um garoto de dezesseis anos.

Ela queria, por acaso, um anel de noivado ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

"Não se aborreça, Draco."-Gina continuou falando.-"Ela ainda nem veio falar com você."

"Porque você está aqui."-eu respondi.-"Ela não chega muito perto de mim desde que vocês brigaram na quadra."

Gina sorriu da mesma maneira demoníaca.

Desde criança eu reconhecia aquele sorriso. E só a partir dos treze anos, eu parei de ter medo quando ela sorria daquele jeito.

"Ela teve o que mereceu."

"Você é cruel."-comentei, sorrindo.

Eu não conseguia ter pena de Pansy.

"Ande, tire os sapatos, senão, eu juro que te jogo desse jeito mesmo."

Rapidamente, fiz o que ela mandou.

Já disse, não consigo me opor a ela.

Gina já estava em pé. Ela estendeu a sua mão.

Não a segurei.

"Malfoy."-ela falou, entediada.-"Você realmente quer que eu te puxe?"

Lembra das forças ocultas de Gina Weasley? Agora, elas estavam _ainda_ mais ocultas.

Você não conseguiria acreditar que por trás de uma garota de quinze anos, ruiva, toda delicada... tinha alguém capaz de deslocar ossos de outras pessoas.

Nesse caso, eu.

"Tudo bem."-falei, levantando-me.-"Só espere um minuto."

E nisso, eu tirei a minha camiseta.

"Eu não falei nada sobre você arrancar a camiseta desse jeito, Malfoy."-Gina disse, toda estranha.

"Eu sou o aniversariante, Weasley."-respondi.-"Acho que pelo menos a camiseta eu posso tirar, não?"

"OK, talvez você tenha esse direito."-ela falou, lentamente.-"Só porque é o seu aniversário e a casa é sua."

"Então... você vai ficar parada aí?"-foi o que eu perguntei, vendo que Gina ainda não se movera.

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe.

"Lógico que não."

"O que você está esperando?"-perguntei, lançando um olhar presunçoso, me afastando mais um pouco.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Acredite, eu apenas me concentrei naquele sorriso.

Não vi que Gina Weasley não estava mais tão longe de mim.

A sua mão já agarrava o meu braço e me puxava para a piscina. Eu percebi que não conseguiria me livrar.

Pensando agora, talvez eu tenha me deixado levar. Talvez, eu tenha feito tudo o que eu fiz a seguir, de propósito.

"Se você acha que eu vou cair sozinho."-foi o que eu falei.-"Você está totalmente enganada."

Então, quando ela me empurrou, eu a puxei em minha direção. Ela parecia assustada quando agarrei a sua cintura. Nossos rostos estavam próximos demais. Eu podia ver os seus olhos me encarando, surpresos.

Eu estaria louco se eu imaginasse que por trás dessa surpresa Gina parecia feliz?

Caímos na água.

Minhas mãos não soltavam a cintura de Gina. Percebi que a sua mão não estava mais no meu braço.

Não, agora, as suas duas mãos agarravam o meu pescoço.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Voltamos à superfície e... eu me vi beijando a minha melhor amiga.

OK.

Pode parecer estranho, mas Gina estava me beijando de volta. Seus dedos agora passeavam pelos meus cabelos molhados. Eu sentia a leve pressão dos seus lábios, sentia a sua língua enroscando suavemente na minha.

"O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?"-disse uma voz.

Eu queria ignorá-lo, mas Gina não fez o mesmo.

Ela se soltou de mim, totalmente envergonhada devo acrescentar, e encarou, adivinhem quem?, Rony Weasley.

Por que, pelo amor de Deus, ele foi convidado?

Ou melhor, por que ele tinha que aparecer naquele momento?

Ah, sim, ele não 'disse'. Rony Weasley estava gritando comigo. E todas as pessoas que foram convidadas (leia: o colégio inteiro) olhavam para nós.

Vi Harry Potter saindo da minha casa, Pansy Parkinson nos encarava, quase em lágrimas.

E foi quando eu olhei para Gina, - você sabe, porque eu me sentia cada vez mais encrencado e realmente precisava de sua ajuda -, só que ela já subia as escadas e saía da piscina.

Sem olhar para mim, a garota já pegava as suas roupas e entrava na casa.

"O que você está fazendo?"-eu perguntei, também saindo da piscina.

Corri para alcançá-la.

"Draco, esse não é um bom momento."-ela respondeu, jogando as suas roupas na bancada da pia.-"Eu preciso me trocar."

Não deixei que ela fechasse a porta.

"Acho que esse é um bom momento."-eu falei.

Só que ela não respondeu.

Gina apenas empurrou a porta.

Consegui, rapidamente, tirar os meus dedos. Sério, do jeito que Gina estava era bem capaz que ela apertasse os meus dedos.

E ela nem se sentiria culpada.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dezesseis anos e um dia

Ela não estava na porta de sua casa.

Era o nosso costume. Eu passava na sua casa e nós íamos juntos para a escola.

Só que quando eu passei em frente, não havia ninguém. Não me atrevi a bater na porta. E se Rony atendesse?

Acho que ele ainda está meio puto por eu ter beijado a sua irmã.

OK. Harry Potter é o seu melhor amigo, mas antes de Harry, eu já fazia parte da 'família' Weasley, certo?

E eu realmente não tenho culpa se ele não gosta de mim porque eu chamei a família dele de maluca, mas foi só uma vez. E eu logo pedi desculpas. Tá, eu demorei para pedir desculpas, mas mesmo assim.

Então, andando solitário para a escola, eu realmente pensei que assim que Gina me escutasse, nós poderíamos ser amigos de novo.

Mas era isso que eu queria?

Quero dizer, ser amigo dela? _Apenas_ amigo?

E ela? O que ela queria? Bom, eu teria que levar em conta que ela nem olhou na minha cara depois que ela saiu do banheiro.

Então, era isso.

Ela não queria nada comigo.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, estava levando um fora da minha melhor amiga.

Mas, então, por que ela me beijou de volta? Por que ela simplesmente deixou que eu colocasse as minhas mãos na sua cintura? Por que ela em resposta me segurou pelo pescoço?

Nós estávamos abraçados enquanto caíamos na piscina.

E por mais que eu fosse amigo de Gina, nós evitamos nos abraçar. Eu podia contar todas as ocasiões em que fizemos isso.

"Draco!"-disse Pansy. Ela brotara na minha frente ou qualquer coisa assim.

"Oi."-falei, tentando não parecer tão assustado.

"Gostei da sua festa."-ela falou, andando ao meu lado.-"Foi realmente legal os seus pais deixarem aquela casa enorme a nossa disposição. Pena que nós não... sabe como é, conversamos."

É, por que logo depois de Gina sair, meus pais chegaram.

E quase piraram totalmente ao ver o barril de chope e todas aquelas pessoas de roupas de banho na piscina.

Tá, eles pediram, de uma maneira bem educada, que todos fossem para casa.

Quando a última pessoa saiu, minha mãe começou a procurar coisas quebradas, enquanto meu pai falava:

"Ah, meu Deus, a gente te deixou sozinho por quatro horas, Draco."

É, na noite do _meu_ aniversário, se você não percebeu.

Agora, eu estou de castigo.

Fantástico.

Completei dezesseis anos e sou obrigado a ir da escola... para a empresa do meu pai.

"Draco, o que você acha se nós sairmos novamente?"-perguntou Pansy.

Meu Deus, o que ela estava falando?

Pisquei duas vezes para ela.

Nós já estávamos na frente da escola, pude ver Gina perto da escola, encarando Pansy de modo bem... maligno.

Se ela quisesse que nós fossemos apenas amigos, ela não encararia Pansy daquele jeito, certo?

"Draco?"-Pansy me chamou.-"Você escutou alguma coisa que eu disse?"

Ahn, não?

Mordi a língua antes que eu falasse isso, apenas disse:

"Escute, Pansy, a gente conversa depois."-e nisso, eu praticamente corri para a entrada da escola.

Gina me viu aproximando.

Eu pude ver que ela pareceu meio assustada enquanto eu subia as escadas, porém, quando eu já estava na sua frente, Gina Weasley sorriu para mim.

"A gente pode conversar?"-foi o que eu falei, tentando não ser tão ríspido.

"Eu tenho que entrar."-ela falou.

Rolei os olhos.

"Nós estamos na mesma sala. Eu vou com você."

"Não precisa."

"Gina, qual é o problema?"-eu perguntei.-"Sério, por que você está agindo como uma... vaca."

Ela me encarou completamente furiosa.

"Obrigada por me chamar de vaca, Malfoy."

"Você está sendo agora."-eu expliquei.-"Vamos conversar."

"Tudo bem."-ela falou, entrando no colégio junto comigo.

A distância entre nós dois era enorme.

As pessoas me cumprimentavam, agradeciam pela fantástica festa de ontem, mas eu só conseguia falar um 'tá, obrigado'.

Abri a porta da sala de geografia (ótima maneira de começar o dia, fala sério) e esperei que Gina entrasse.

Não havia ninguém na sala, Gina colocou a mochila na carteira que se sentava normalmente.

Isso me deixou mais seguro.

"Não vai se sentar em outro lugar?"-perguntei, calmamente.

Ela me encarou confusa.

"Você quer que eu faça isso?"-ela devolveu.

"Você está me evitando."-foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

Gina suspirou.

"Não estou fazendo isso."

"Então, por que você foi embora daquele jeito?"-perguntei.

"Draco."-ela falou, de uma maneira bem chateada.-"Eu não fiz isso."

"Você não fez isso?"-eu falei, mais irritado.-"Como assim, você não fez isso? Gina, você saiu correndo da piscina. E quando... eu tentei falar com você, você se virou e foi embora."

"Aquele beijo."-Gina começou, tentando achar as palavras.-"Acho que ele deve ser esquecido."

Eu a encarei, atordoado.

"É isso que você quer?"

Ela sentou-se na sua cadeira e abaixou a cabeça.

"Gina."-falei, meu coração praticamente saltando da boca.-"Por quê?"

Ela respirou longamente antes de falar.

"Porque não daria certo."

OK.

Se antes, eu estava ansioso para a explicação, agora... eu parecia simplesmente furioso.

"Não daria certo?"-repeti.-"Como assim, não daria certo?"

"Nós somos amigos demais para isso acontecer, Draco."-ela explicou.

"Então, se nós nos tornarmos inimigos a partir de agora... você namoraria comigo?"

OK.

O que eu acabei de dizer?

Ela parou, pasma.

"Você..."-ela começou, surpresa.-"Você poderia repetir?"

"Olha, foi só uma suposição."-eu falei, passando a mão nos cabelos.-"É que eu realmente fiquei bravo por você dizer que não daria certo porque nós somos amigos demais, mas se você pensar bem, existem casais que deram certo porque eles eram _melhores_ amigos, então..."

Não consegui continuar.

Gina Weasley estava me beijando.

Beijando pela _segunda_ vez.

"Então, você me pediu em namoro."-ela falou, os lábios ainda grudados nos meus, os olhos fechados.

"E você aceitou."-eu falei, abraçando-a.

Ela apenas sorriu.

E me beijou novamente.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando: What A Catch, Donnie (acoustic) – Fall Out Boy.

N/A: Olá pessoas!!!

Acho que não demorei tanto assim, né?

Sim, confesso, me empolguei demais com essa fic. Sabe, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que os caps seriam pequenos, mas quando vi... já estava desse tamanho. Espero que vocês não tenham achado cansativo nem nada do tipo, ok?

O Draco aos dezesseis... parece mais relaxado, não acham? Eu não o queria tão sério. E para quem não sabe, eu _tecnicamente_ nasci no mesmo dia que ele! Tá, se você levar em consideração ao fuso horário de Londres e tudo o mais XD.

Ah, sim, espero que o desenrolar após o beijo entre os dois, não tenha parecido muito clichê.

E só para terminar, eu vou responder as reviews:

**Manu Black: **Fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando! E espero que tenha gostado do segundo cap também! Beijoos!

**Line Malfoy: **Amiga \o/!!! Siiim, você vai ler na íntegra agora! Espero que você goste de tudo, OK? Beijoos!

**Gaabii:** Ah, aquele Draco criança é a típica criança que eu teria vontade de apertar as bochechas XD. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Munyra Fassina:** Que bom que você gostou! Sério, fico MUITO feliz. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse também! Beijoos!

**Veronica D. M.:**Não demorei tanto assim, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Vivika Malfoy:** Sumida do fandom! Fiquei muito feliz ao ver a sua review, sabia? A maior parte das fics têm origem nas minhas intermináveis crises de insônia XD. Meu natal foi bom! E o seu? Um feliz 2009 para você também! Beijoos!

**Abeyba Malfoy:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijooos!

**Drik Phelton:** Bom, acho que deu para entender o porquê do Draco ser tão responsável, né? Mas depois dos onze, ele relaxa mais. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**aDiii:** O Draco seria aquela criança que você tem vontade de apertar as bochechas, sabe? E a Gina... é, com seis irmãos, é capaz que você se torne um moleque XD. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos!

**Loh Malfoy:** Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você gostou! E desse? O que achou? Beijoos!

**srtas.** **weasel: **Eu imagino um mini-Draco com uma dose extra de fofura XD. Espero que tenha gostado!

Muito obrigada a quem leu! E mais um muito obrigada a quem comentou ;)

Espero a opinião de vocês.

Beijos,

Anaisa.


	3. Capítulo Três: O casamento

_**Capítulo Três: O casamento**_

Vinte e quatro anos, onze meses e vinte e dois dias.

"Você vai."-disse a minha mãe.-"Eles são os seus amigos de infância."

"Ela é a minha ex."-falei, meio desesperado.-"Eu não posso aparecer na festa de noivado."

"Molly nos convidou."-retrucou o meu pai.-"Sério, Draco, qual é o problema?"

É. Qual é o problema?

Talvez que eu estive fora do país por exato um ano, dez meses e cinco dias?

E que nesse último ano, eu tentei de todo modo não pensar em Ginevra Weasley?

Agora, quando eu volto para casa, os meus pais nem festejam por me ver novamente na Inglaterra. Não, eles só conseguem falar: 'Se arrume porque você tem uma festa de noivado para ir. Nós não podemos atrasar.'.

Aonde estava o discurso: 'Oh, Draco, filhinho, quando você volta? Eu e o seu pai estamos morrendo de saudade. Além disso, alguém tem que começar a cuidar dos negócios.'?

Não, só ficam falando do noivado de Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley.

Simplesmente fantástico.

Ainda mais, pensando que os Weasleys não gostam muito de mim. Não depois que eu avisei a Gina, há quase dois anos, que eu recebera uma proposta de trabalho nos Estados Unidos. E que aquilo seria fantástico para mim.

E Gina, no instante seguinte, disse que iria comigo.

E eu falei que não, ela não poderia. Meu Deus, ela tinha uma vida na Inglaterra. Ela estava terminando o curso de medicina. Como eu poderia fazer com que ela saísse do país por minha causa?

OK.

Gina me encarou, completamente chocada. Depois, ela ficou furiosa.

E terminou comigo.

"Draco, vá se arrumar."-minha mãe disse, do mesmo jeito entediado.

"Eu não vou."-falei, enquanto tentava afastar da minha mente tudo o que acontecera.

"Todos sabem que você voltou hoje."-disse minha mãe.-"E eles ficaram realmente felizes."

Lógico.

Eles vão soltar fogos de artifício... em cima de mim.

Apenas gemi. Minha mãe só lançou aquele olhar. Você sabe, aquele do tipo: 'obedeça, senão você morre'.

Então, com toda a boa vontade do mundo, eu subi para o meu quarto.

* * *

"E não é que você apareceu."-disse Rony, me encarando. Estávamos no quintal dos fundos. O lugar tinha lanternas espalhadas. Eu estava sentado na mesa que tinha o nome dos meus pais, mas ao ver Rony parado ao meu lado, me levantei e estendi a mão. Ele continuou com as duas mãos nos bolsos.

"Não me sinto feliz por estar aqui, Weasley."-respondi, desconfortável. Eu já olhava todos os cantos da casa, procurando por Gina. Sério, só havia cabeças ruivas naquele lugar. Uma tinha que ser a de Gina.

"Ela ainda não chegou, Malfoy."-ele respondeu, secamente.-"E não sei se gostará de ver você."

Cara, ele sempre é sutil, não?

"Draco Malfoy."-disse Hermione, surpresa, parando ao lado do noivo.-"Uau, não esperava ver você aqui."

"Acabei de voltar."-respondi.-"Bom, felicidades a vocês. E espero que vocês tenham sete filhos ou qualquer coisa do tipo."-e nisso, eu dei as costas ao casal.

Pronto para sair.

Liberdade!

"Não vai esperar por Gina?"-perguntou o ruivo.

Sério, Weasley, apenas me deixe em paz.

Demorei dois segundos para me virar.

"Acho que ela não ficará feliz."-respondi, sincero.

Rony pareceu desconfortável.

"Acredite, Malfoy, ela seguiu. Foi em frente, sabe?"

OK.

Perdi um pouco de vontade de ir embora.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

"Você sabe, depois que vocês terminaram e você se mudou."-nisso, eu pude ver Hermione apertando o braço de Rony e o olhando de soslaio. Como se quisesse avisá-lo de algo.-"Ela terminou a faculdade e..."

Não escutei Rony porque logo atrás dele... estava Ginevra Weasley.

E de mãos dadas com um homem.

Gina também me viu. Ela ficou completamente em choque.

Eu vi quando ela soltou a mão daquele homem.

Eu vi quando ela se virou e entrou na casa.

E, não me pergunte o motivo... mas no momento seguinte, eu estava atrás dela – perceba que eu sempre estou atrás de Gina Weasley.

Eu a vi subindo as escadas e entrando no seu quarto.

Só que antes que ela pudesse bater a porta na minha cara, eu coloquei o meu pé na soleira.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"-ela perguntou, parecendo bem desconfortável.

"Olá,Gina."-foi o que eu consegui responder.

Fala a verdade.

Tem coisa mais ridícula do que dizer um 'Olá,Gina'?

"Você pode me dar licença?"-foi o que Gina disse, não me encarando mais.-"Eu preciso... é, trocar de roupa."

Mas eu não tirei o pé da soleira da porta. Apenas a empurrei e entrei no quarto.

O quarto que não era mais de Gina.

Um quarto que tinha, no canto, uma esteira e uma bicicleta. E um daqueles aparelhos para se fazer abdominal.

"Você vai se trocar aí?"-perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha.

Gina ficou escarlate.

"Draco."-ela sibilou.-"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Só que o jeito como ela falou... não sei, parecia que ela estava sofrendo totalmente com isso.

Com o fato de eu ter _voltado_, quero dizer.

"Decidi voltar para Inglaterra."

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe, meus pais."-e nisso, eu revirei os olhos.-"Meu pai vive falando que eu tenho que assumir a empresa, expandir os negócios, fazer acordos com empresas menores. Só que eu não quero isso. A empresa já tem um conselho. Eles podem muito bem continuar administrando."

"Mas é um negócio de família."-ela argumentou.-"Você voltou... para dizer isso aos seus pais?"

"Ainda não tive a oportunidade."-respondi.-"Acho que eles não vão gostar. Principalmente, com o fato de eu ter feito vários cursos de fotografia enquanto estive lá. E que de simples hobby... isso acabou virando uma opção."

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas.

"É, eu sei. É meio estranho. Eu fiz faculdade de administração e, no final, virei um fotógrafo não formado que só fez alguns workshops em Nova York."

"Você mudou."-ela falou.-"O trabalho promissor... se transformou nisso?"

E foi aí que eu vi.

Gina parecia, novamente, furiosa comigo.

"Eu descobri depois que eu consegui o emprego por causa de um amigo de meu pai – que, uau, é o dono da empresa. Só tive de suportar um estágio de meio período... durante quase dois anos."-falei, como se não fosse nada demais.-"E, além disso, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar dentro de um escritório, lendo planilhas, pensando que é uma catástrofe ter perdido tal negócio."

Ela pareceu engolir a raiva.

Ficamos em silêncio durante dois longos minutos.

"Acho que eu deveria... descer."-ela disse.-"Não posso deixar Dino sozinho."

"Dino?"-perguntei.-"Seu namorado?"

Ela pareceu escolher as palavras.

"Nós estamos saindo."-ela fez uma pausa e disse.-"Você não acha que eu esperaria você, não é?"

Eu pisquei, meio atordoado, mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Gina já abria a porta e saia do quarto.

* * *

Vinte e quatro anos, onze meses e vinte e três dias.

"Draco."-disse a minha mãe, batendo na porta do meu quarto.-"Tem visita para você."

"Mãe..."-falei, lentamente, enquanto sentava na cama e via, no relógio, que eram apenas oito horas da manhã.

Quem vai à casa de alguém as oito da manhã?

"É Gina, Draco."-ela disse, impaciente.-"Você vai descer ou não?"

Isso me despertou.

"Já vou."-falei, procurando, desesperado qualquer peça de roupa.

* * *

Pulei os últimos degraus.

Gina observava os vários retratos da minha família. Quando me viu ao seu lado, ela segurou um porta-retrato pequeno.

"Eu sempre gostei dessa sua foto."-ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu apenas a encarei, surpreso.

Aquela era a _mesma _Gina Weasley de ontem?

"Você me forçou a tirar essa foto."-eu a relembrei, fazendo uma careta.-"E nós estávamos em cima daquele salgueiro gigante. Ainda não entendo como você não tinha medo de cair de cabeça daquela árvore."

Ela riu.

"É."-ela falou, colocando o porta-retrato no lugar.-"Mas acho que ficou... espontânea."

"Gina."-eu falei, antes que o silêncio que começou a surgir entre nós dois, realmente me incomodasse.-"O que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Eu... acho que eu te devia desculpas."-foi o que ela respondeu.-"Você sabe, por ter te deixado sozinho lá em cima. É que eu não esperava ver você."

Dei um suspiro.

O que eu responderia?

"Tudo bem."-falei, por fim.-"Só saiba... que eu não voltei por você."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu não seria presunçosa demais, Malfoy."-ela falou.-"Bom, acho que eu devo... ir embora."

"Eu te acompanho."-foi tudo o que eu disse.

Gina me encarou. Aquele olhar de frustração que eu conhecia muitíssimo bem.

"Eu volto para Londres, amanhã."-ela falou de modo abrupto.-"Mas espero te ver, Draco."

Apenas assenti.

* * *

Vinte e cinco anos

"_Ah, oi, Draco. Aqui é a Gina, mas acho que você reconhece a minha voz. Então... é o seu aniversário. E é o horário exato e como sempre, você não está em casa. Parabéns antes de tudo. Só espero que você não esteja em nenhum restaurante de jazz porque eu lembro do quanto você reclamava desses restaurantes. Bom, é a Gina. E é só isso. Espero que você me ligue."_

Eu escutei cinco vezes isso.

Gina.

Gina lembrava do nosso ritual. Gina estava ligando no horário exato.

E, OK, ano passado ela não me ligou, mas porque nós tínhamos terminado e tudo o mais.

Você não liga para o seu ex-namorado no dia do aniversário dele, não na hora exata.

Ou melhor, você nem liga para o seu ex-namorado porque ele é apenas _ex._

Então, o que eu tinha feito para deixar de ser ex?

* * *

Vinte e cinco anos e quatro dias.

Estava em Londres.

Abri e fechei o papel inúmeras vezes. A senhora Weasley me entregara o endereço de sua única filha ontem. E só hoje que eu finalmente consegui pegar o carro e vir para Londres.

Não que eu não tenha parado umas três vezes antes de finalmente chegar a capital.

Ainda no carro, eu observava o pequeno prédio vermelho. Não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Respirei fundo.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Na terceira, finalmente, abri a porta do carro. Eu parecia um adolescente apaixonado por uma garota. Aquele típico garoto que está prestes a ter um colapso... antes de pedir para sair com ela, pela primeira vez.

Não que eu fosse apaixonado por Gina Weasley.

OK.

Não muito.

Ao sair do carro, eu parei, momentaneamente, em frente ao portão.

O que eu ia falar para Gina? Como eu explicaria o motivo de estar ali?

Talvez, era o que eu pensava, esse não seja o momento certo para pensar nisso. Talvez tudo o que eu tenha que fazer... é bater na porta de Gina.

Nem precisei abrir o papel para ver qual era o número de seu apartamento. Apenas apertei o número sete.

E esperei.

"Alô?"-ela disse, a voz um tanto cansada.

"Hum... Gina?"-foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"É ela."-ela respondeu.-"Quem está aí embaixo?"

"Draco."-falei, completamente nervoso.-"Draco Malfoy. Posso subir?"

Ela ficou muda durante um tempo, mas, por fim, disse:

"Claro."- e o portão se abriu.

Eu subi as escadas, pensando em alguma desculpa por ter vindo.

Gina já estava na porta.

"Uau."-ela falou.-"O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?"

A mesma pergunta que Gina tinha me feito na casa dos seus pais só que o tom, agora, era de pura surpresa.

E talvez, ela estivesse feliz.

OK, estou começando a imaginar coisas.

"Tinha que vir a Londres."-menti.-"E achei que seria bom se eu fizesse uma visita."

"Você me pegou no meu dia de folga."-ela disse, dando um sorriso.-"Bom, entre. Você quer alguma coisa para beber?"

"Não, obrigado."-falei, entrando no apartamento e notando que ele estava, como sempre, impecável. Gina sempre mantinha as suas coisas arrumadas. Às vezes, era até insuportável.-"Uau... isso é bem a sua cara."

Ela parou ao meu lado e examinou o apartamento.

"Você realmente acha?"-ela perguntou.-"Não estou tão neurótica agora com as minhas coisas, mas acho que é porque ninguém mora comigo, entende? É, se Rony morasse aqui... eu tenho certeza que no final, eu o expulsaria de casa."-ela me encarou.-"Acho que você gostaria de se sentar?"

"Estive sentado nas últimas três horas."-observei.-"Só me deixe em pé por alguns segundos."

Ficamos em silêncio.

Eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

Desde quando a minha melhor amiga... se tornara uma completa estranha?

OK.

Não responda.

"Então, como está tudo?"

"Ótimo."-Gina respondeu, enquanto se sentava no sofá.-"Estou no meu primeiro ano de residência. É uma correria, mas... simplesmente adoro."

Acabei me sentando ao seu lado.

"E você? Já falou para os seus pais?"

Suspirei.

"É complicado."-falei.-"Não posso simplesmente virar para os meus pais e dizer: 'então, não, não vou ser presidente da empresa'."

Gina apenas me encarou durante alguns segundos.

"Você poderia começar a dar algumas dicas."-ela sugeriu.-"Talvez mostrar as fotos que você tirou de Nova York? E acho que você tem que ressaltar que não é justo o que estão fazendo com você porque _eles_ decidiram o seu futuro, Draco."

"Eu devia ter contestado."-repliquei.-"Eu praticamente fui empurrando todas as coisas que eles me forneceram. Quero dizer, talvez eu tivesse as minhas dúvidas do que eu realmente queria fazer, mas mesmo assim. Eu tive culpa nisso."

"Mas você tem a chance de consertar."-Gina falou.-"Consertar tudo, eu quero dizer."

"Ou não."-eu falei, baixinho.-"Acho que eu perdi absolutamente tudo."

Gina escutou essa parte.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"-ela perguntou, séria.

Balancei a cabeça.

"Não quero falar sobre isso."-eu falei.-"O que você quer fazer?"

Pensei, por um momento, que Gina me expulsaria de casa.

"Olha."-eu comecei.-"Eu sei que é o seu dia de folga, então, se você quiser descansar e..."

Não continuei. Gina já se levantava e dizia:

"Você quer alguma coisa? Alguma coisa... alcoólica?"

Encarei Gina pasmo, ela apenas sorriu e disse:

"Acho que nós deveríamos apenas esquecer do mundo. Apenas hoje."

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso!"-disse Gina, enquanto me passava mais uma garrafa de cerveja. Ela colocou, novamente, os dois pés em cima da confortável poltrona em que estava sentada.

"O que mais eu poderia fazer?"-falei, enquanto tentava não rir de toda aquela situação.

Sentei de maneira mais confortável no sofá e tomei um gole da cerveja.

"Você acha que eu deixaria você ali?"-perguntei.-"Não se esqueça, Gina, que você era a _minha_ namorada."

Ela riu.

"Harry continua sendo o melhor amigo de Rony."-ela explicou. Gina segurou a sua garrafa de cerveja e continuou.-"Além disso, depois que eu e você começamos a namorar... ele se afastou."

"E sempre olhou para você."-eu respondi, irritado.-"Só que você nunca percebeu."

Ela ficou, instantaneamente, vermelha.

"O que foi?"-perguntei, curioso.-"O que você está tentando esconder de mim?"

"Isso não é justo!"-Gina protestou.-"Por que você tem que me analisar desse jeito, Malfoy?"

"Não tente esconder, Weasley."-retruquei.-"O que você pensou para ficar desse jeito?"

Ela suspirou.

"Não vou te responder."-disse, por fim.

Eu me levantei, larguei para trás a minha terceira garrafa de cerveja.

Um pouco tonto por ter levantado depressa demais, demorei dois segundos para me recompor.

Dei dois passos relutantes em direção a Gina. Eu olhava diretamente para ela.

Gina me encarou. Antes, ela largou a garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesinha que estava ao seu lado, depois, ela colocou os dois pés no chão.

Ela me encarou surpresa, quando eu coloquei os dois braços no encosto superior da poltrona e apoiei os meus joelhos no assento dessa. Abaixei-me um pouco e disse, ainda a encarando:

"Você não vai me contar?"

Ela engoliu em seco. Por fim, disse:

"Eu nunca percebi os olhares de Harry."-ela fez uma pausa. Olhou para o meu braço ainda em cima de sua cabeça.-"Porque eu sempre... fiquei olhando para você."

Isso me desconcertou.

Isso me fez ver onde eu realmente estava, só que eu não saí. Eu não coloquei os meus pés no chão, eu não pensei em nenhum segundo em me afastar.

Eu apenas queria ficar ali.

Quando eu finalmente entendi, eu me aproximei um pouco mais da mulher ruiva a minha frente e murmurei:

"Eu também sempre olhei para você."

Só que parecia que Gina não tinha entendido a minha frase. Ela apenas me encarou, sarcástica, e disse:

"É, realmente."-e eu pude notar a amargura em sua voz.-"Você foi embora, Draco."

"Eu estou aqui."

"Não quero mais saber."-ela disse.-"Não o quero na minha vida novamente."

Isso me fez recuar. Fiquei em pé, a sua frente.

"Você me convidou para entrar."-eu falei.-"Acho que isso significa que você me quer na sua vida."

Ela pareceu infeliz.

"Mudei de idéia."

"Gina..."-eu falei, baixinho.

"Não me venha nesse tom."-Gina disse, a voz ácida.-"Você sempre fazia isso quando nós brigávamos."

"E o que isso significa?"-perguntei.-"Você está praticamente me atacando."

"Não estou, Draco."-ela falou.-"Eu quero você fora da minha vida."

Eu a encarei, chocado.

"Eu não posso sair da sua vida."-falei.

"Por que não?"-ela disse, a voz dura.-"Não foi isso o que você fez ano passado? Você não saiu da minha vida? Você disse 'não, Gina, você não pode me acompanhar'."

"Você tinha uma vida aqui."

"Eu iria embora da Inglaterra por sua causa."-ela acusou.

"Você não iria querer isso."

"Você não sabe!"-ela falou, a voz um tanto mais alta.-"Você não sabe o que eu esperava de você."

"O que você queria de mim?"-perguntei, também alterado.-"Você esperava o que de mim?"

Os olhos de Gina estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu queria você, Draco."-ela falou.-"Eu achava que depois de nós termos sobrevivido durante aquele ano infernal em que você foi para a faculdade e eu continuei na mesma escola, sendo apenas a namoradinha que você tinha no colégio. Não sei, eu achava que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu realmente acreditava que aquilo significava algo."

"Foi um tempo difícil."-admiti.-"Era uma distância considerável e nós não nos víamos sempre, mas..."

Ela me interrompeu:

"Mas conseguimos."-Gina riu, de maneira sarcástica.-"Eu preferia que você tivesse terminado comigo naquela época."

"Você não sabe o que está falando."

"Eu sei."-ela retrucou.

"Não sabe."-falei, alteando a voz.

Ela se levantou, parou na minha frente e sibilou:

"Você não sabe por que você não se preocupava mais comigo. Quando estava tudo terminado... o que você fez? Você foi embora."

"Eu achei melhor esperar. Você sabe, que tudo se acalmasse."

"Você esperou durante quase dois anos."-ela retrucou.-"Dois anos sem nenhum telefonema seu. Sem nenhum contato."-seus olhos estavam novamente cheios de lágrimas.-"Vá embora. Faça a mesma coisa que você fez antes."

Passei a mão nos cabelos.

"Eu não vou embora."-falei, com calma.-"Eu não posso sair mais da sua vida."

Ela apenas riu, sarcasticamente, enquanto pegava um lenço de papel e enxugava as próprias lágrimas.

"Eu estou falando sério, Gina."-eu disse, depois de respirar fundo.-"Quero dizer, eu sei que eu fui um grande idiota naquela época..."

"Você foi egoísta."-ela interrompeu, sentando-se na poltrona e abraçando os dois joelhos.

"Me deixe terminar."-eu falei.-"Gina, nós dois éramos novos demais."-ela começou a protestar, mas continuei.-"Além disso, teve algo que me fez recuar."-eu disse, enquanto procurava no bolso dos meus jeans, o antigo saquinho de veludo vermelho que os meus pais me entregaram, há dois anos.

Mostrei-o para Gina.

Ela apenas encarou o saquinho de veludo, desconfiada.

"Parabéns, Draco."-ela falou.-"Você achou o que estava procurando. Agora, você vai sair ou não?"

Eu me aproximei da poltrona onde ela estava.

Mostrei a Gina o que estava _dentro_ do saquinho. Coloquei-os na palma da minha mão.

Ela se inclinou para frente, como se quisesse ver melhor.

"Alianças."-Gina disse, lentamente.

"Eram dos meus avós."-eu falei.-"Minha mãe me entregou."-dei uma risada nervosa.-"Ela disse que isso... iria me ajudar."

Pensei que Gina faria qualquer comentário antipático, mas ela continuou calada.

"E eu acho que me ajudou."-eu falei, lentamente.-"Eu vim por elas."-e estendi as alianças para Gina.

Gina continuava surpresa.

Eu me ajoelhei lentamente e disse:

"Você se casaria comigo?"

"Draco..."-ela disse, ainda em choque.-"Casar? Mas nós não estamos juntos e..."

Interrompi a mulher a minha frente.

"Eu amo você."-falei.-"Eu sempre amei você. Desde os sete anos. Desde que você ficou parada em frente a janela enquanto me via lutando para entregar aquele bolo. Desde aquele tempo... eu já amava você."

"Deixe de besteira, Draco."-ela falou, se levantando.-"Acho que essas cervejas não fizeram bem para você."

"Eu estou falando sério."-eu falei.-"OK. Talvez, eu não seja capaz de voltar no tempo. É fato, Gina, eu não estive aqui nos últimos dois anos. Eu não vi a transformação total. Digo, não te vi como médica. Eu não fui na sua formatura, mas... eu voltei por você."

"Eu não seria presunçosa demais."-ela disse.-"Foi o que eu disse na sua casa, lembra? Então, estou repetindo, Draco."

"Acredite."-assegurei.-"Foi por você. Eu pensei em você enquanto eu estive fora."

Gina murmurou:

"Eu também."-ela falou.-"Eu acho um absurdo ter pensado em você durante tanto tempo. Depois de tantas... coisas que aconteceram entre a gente."

Eu sorri, fracamente.

"Fico feliz ao saber disso."

"Não se sinta."-retrucou.-"Eu não me sinto feliz. Não em ver que eu continuo pensando em você."

Eu ia retrucar, mas as palavras de Gina me atingiram.

_Continuo._

_Eu continuo._

_Eu continuo pensando em você._

No momento seguinte, eu puxava Gina e a beijava.

Ela não se afastou, ela não me empurrou, ela não ficou parada.

Ela apenas me beijou de volta. Pude sentir uma de suas mãos no meu braço.

Ela me puxava.

Ela me queria perto.

"Casa comigo."-eu falei, assim que nos separamos.-"Agora. Casa comigo agora."

Gina abriu os olhos e disse:

"Tudo bem."

* * *

"Eu pensei que você estava brincando, Draco."-ela falou, surpresa, ao entrarmos no meu carro.

"Um cartório."-expliquei.-"Tudo o que nós precisamos é um cartório."

Dei a partida.

Gina me orientava. Ordenava onde eu deveria virar. Me mostrava um caminho fácil.

Sempre fora assim. Ela sempre me ajudara.

E agora, estávamos ali.

No cartório.

Eu e Gina.

Entramos apressados. Gina, nervosa, alisava o vestido preto. Ela torceu o nariz para a cor, mas eu falei, enquanto descíamos as escadas de seu prédio,que ela estava linda.

O juiz nos encarou, pasmo, mas assim que eu entreguei uma certa quantidade de dinheiro, ele passou a ser prático. Apenas prático.

Gina já colocava a aliança no meu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Ela riu ao ver que o anel estava um pouco largo.

Eu já puxava a mão esquerda de Gina.

Eu sentia a sua mão tremendo levemente contra a minha.

Eu olhava nos seus olhos enquanto colocava a aliança no seu dedo.

Eu sorria enquanto ela olhava o anel. Estava perfeito em seu dedo.

O juiz está, nesse momento, me entregando alguns papéis que nós devemos assinar.

E eu já me sinto casado.

**FIM**

Escutando Please don't leave me – Pink

N/A: Olá!

Bom, peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu meio que quebrei a cabeça para escrever a última parte. Talvez pelo fato de ter descartado, imediatamente, a situação: Gina e Draco estão em Las Vegas, bebem demais e acabam se casando. Quis deixar essa situação para Ross e Rachel de Friends, OK?

Então, descartando essa opção, eu comecei a pensar: como eles vão casar do nada? Porque, na minha visão simplista, se tudo estivesse bem entre eles, Draco e Gina não entrariam do nada em um cartório para se casarem. E foi, então, que eu tive a idéia de separar os dois. E fazer o Draco voltar.

Só espero realmente que vocês não achem ruim. Ou meloso demais.

Ah, só mais uma coisa. Pelo fato de ser Universo Alternativo, o Draco estava mais... expressivo. Só saibam que eu fiquei meia hora pensando se eu colocava o 'eu te amo' (eu já falei que eu penso demais em todos os detalhes?).

Bom, vou responder as reviews:

**Miaka-ELA:** Bem-vinda de volta! Sim, eu ainda mantenho um estilo D/G. Mesmo que essa fic seja um pouquinho diferente de qualquer D/G que eu já escrevi. Bom, espero que você goste desse último cap! Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Acho que nesse cap... você achou a Gina a besta-mor XD. Infelizmente, da saga do Draco... são apenas três caps! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijoos

**Princesa Chi:** Bom, é o último cap que tem POV do Draco... Espero que você goste desse cap! Beijoos!

**Nanny D.**: Obrigada pelo elogio e pela review, antes de tudo. Bom, você meio que adivinhou sobre a parte do prólogo. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap!

**Munyra Fassina:** Ah, fico tão feliz ao ler que você gostou! Tá aqui o último e espero que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Gaabii:** Eu acho esses pedidos de namoro... muito mais fofos do que o tradicional: 'quer namorar comigo'? XD. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado do último! Beijooos!

**Thais:** Thaiiis! Você leu metade do capitulo pelo msn, mas tá valendo, né? Obrigada por ter me aturado no msn enquanto eu ficava praticamente histérica por não conseguir escrever! E espero realmente que você tenha gostado do final! Beijoos!

**Drik Phelton:** Ah sim, espero que esse não tenha ficado cansativo também. Acho que eu que fico cansada ao escrever a mesma frase umas três vezes até ficar um pouco mais aceitável XD. E Draco de terno e gravata aos cinco anos é MUITO fofo mesmo (é aquela criança que eu tenho vontade de apertar as bochechas XD). Sim, da parte POV do Draco acabou! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijooos!

**Manu Black:** Fico tão feliz de ler isso! Ah, meu Deus, esqueci de ler É amor ou amizade, mas até sábado, eu comento, beleza? Desculpe a demora e espero realmente que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Veronica D.M.:** Esse eu demorei um pouquinho mais, né? Espero que você tenha ido bem na prova de inglês, me senti totalmente responsável pela sua nota XD. O que achou desse cap? Beijoos!!

**aDiii:** Bom, é o fim da saga POV do Draco XD. Espero que você tenha gostado do final! Beijooos!

**Liv Stoker:** Fico tããão feliz ao ver que você gostou! Bom, cá está o último cap! Beijoos!

**Feefa Luly:** Desculpe a demora! Mas espero que você tenha gostado do final! Beijoos!

**Vivika Malfoy:** Bom, o Harry não teve um papel nessa história, né? Ele foi apenas citado nesse cap porque ele continua amigo do Rony (não gostei de imaginá-lo voltando com a Gina depois que ela terminasse com o Draco). E a sua pergunta sobre o Rony meio que apareceu na fic, né? Desculpe a demora, mas espero que você tenha gostado! Beijoos!

Bom, as reviews acabaram, mas acho que eu devo adiantar algumas coisas para vocês:

Quando eu comecei a imaginar esse especial, surgiu o plot principal e também... eu pensei em escrever uma one-shot, mas com narração (POV) da Gina logo depois do casamento. Então, sinto dizer, que o especial tem uma continuação. E eu já estou trabalhando nela. Só que eu vou demorar um pouquinho (até parece que eu já não demoro muito) porque eu vou fazer cursinho esse ano para passar em medicina. E o cursinho começa amanhã (e eu nem tô surtando porque eu não passei em nenhuma... imagina).

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado do especial!

E espero os comentários, ok?

Beijos!

Anaisa


End file.
